Vitya
"Even if this is a nightmare, you'll be by my side... right, Digi? ...I'm scared to go alone." - Vitya (Beginning of Paralogue X: Darkness) Vitya is a young Wyvern Rider from Nohr. The Avatar meets him during a rouge faceless attack at night. He will join if the Avatar is able to talk to and console him within 5 turns, after which he snaps and will try to kill the Avatar's party out of fear. If he reaches S-Support with any unit, he will bear a son named Mikhail. Profile Past Originally, Vitya signed himself up to fight for Nohr as a foot soldier. He thought he would do better in magical training or something less physical, but accidentally applied for a position as an axe-bearing foot soldier, like a Fighter. However, he was pathetic at axe warfare. Even so, he trained endlessly because he desperately wanted and needed to be strong enough; to be able to prove himself. He thought he needed to do everything alone and refused help from anyone till the point where he was breaking down; he needed people to help him through anxieties and shortcomings. This is where his wyvern comes in, as he loved the creatures for a long time prior. One day, he found one injured near where he was stationed. He nursed it back to health, despite it's efforts to kill him. During this time when Vitya was absent, he was thought to have killed himself, since no one saw him leave nor knew where he might be going. Search parties couldn't find him and no body was discovered; eventually people assumed he drowned himself in the lake near the camps. About a month after his presumed death, he returned, riding atop his newly acquired companion. Though injured and exhausted, he was emotionally better than he'd been months prior. (I have a whole thing detailing how he got closer to the royals of Nohr as well but I'll write it later) Present (To be added ;V) Personality (Kind and loving, very clingy, scared of being alone/losing those he loves, anxious as heck, depressive but getting better, needs to learn to ask for help and assistance, puts others lives above his own) In Game Birthright (Something something feels guilty/terrible for the losses during the conflict, regrets his decision to fight for Hoshido after Chapter 26) Conquest (Something something extreme thirst for Nohrian royals/completely devoted to them, stationed at Castle Krakenburg) Revelations (Something something pledges allegiance to Valla but still loyal to Nohr/visits the Avatar as messenger for Valla+Nohr relations) Supports All Routes Romantic Supports = Canon = * Avatar (Regardless of gender) * Felicia * Jakob = Fatesonas = * Marie * TBD (please love him ;v;) Other Supports = Canon = * Azura * Silas * Kaze * Kana (Child) * Dwyer (Child) = Fatesonas = * Mikhail (Child) * TBD Birthright Romantic Supports = Canon = * Azama * Setsuna * Oboro * Rinkah * Kaden = Fatesonas = * TBD Other Supports = Canon = * Saizo * Ryoma * Hayato * Mitama (Child) * Selkie (Child) = Fatesonas = * TBD Conquest Romantic Supports = Canon = * Xander * Laslow * Peri * Niles * Nyx = Fatesonas = * Pix (Also available in Revelations) * TBD Other Supports = Canon = * Camilla * Leo * Elise * Odin * Charlotte * Siegbert (Child) * Soleil (Child) * Nina (Child) = Fatesonas = * TBD Class Sets Buddy Sets Marriage Sets Quotes Crit Lines "Hah, the pleasure's all mine!" "Oh, you tried your best!" "We can do this, Digi!" Personal Skill Vehement Flaw - If Vitya's Hp is under half, add the difference between his and his enemy's defense as bonus damage. Roster Entry A young Wyvern Rider of Nohr. His clumsiness as a foot soldier led him to his flying days. His wyvern, Digi, serves as a therapy pet and lifelong companion to Vitya. The one with the largest collection of photos. His birthday is June 28th. Possible Endings Vitya -''' '''Wyvern's Best Friend Unmarried - Married - Trivia * He learned how to use photography magic from one of the Anna's during his travels. * Digi was named after HeadphoneTrash's late pet bearded dragon bearing the same name. ** For Vitya, however, Digi was named after his two parents, Dimitri and Gia in memorium. * Vitya's other eye (the one covered by his hair) is scarred and blind. ** He covers it because of self-consciousness. He doesn't like the way it looks, and the scarring itself rendered the eye blind regardless, so he preferred to grow his hair out. An eyepatch was also considered, but he'd rather just have his hair there. * Vitya knows how to watercolor and wishes to draw more in his spare time. ** Most of these pieces, however, are very dark/depressing. Gallery SPRITE 1.png|Vitya's default sprite SPRITE 2.png|Vitya's surprised sprite SPRITE 3.png|Vitya's happy sprite SPRITE 4.png|Vitya's sad sprite SPRITE 5.png|Vitya's upset sprite fe me 1.jpg|Vitya's 1st layer of clothes fe me 2.jpg|Vitya's 2nd layer of clothes fe me 3.jpg|Vitya's 3rd layer of clothes __FORCETOC__ Category:Human Category:Wyvern Rider Category:First Generation